


Eyes

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [21]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, V is his own character AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Vergil and V share a moment in the night.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are? -, V murmurs, his hand caressing Vergil’s cheek, his voice tired for the fatigues of that day, fatigues that are soon about to be forgotten as they lay in bed together, ready for a night of restful sleep, but still with its usual suave tone.

Vergil raises an eyebrow at him, without the need to reply.

\- I mean it -, V insists, but Vergil still doesn’t respond.

 

He’s not a vain man, but the way he looks now, with his red eyes, sickly skin with blue veins all over it, isn’t what can be exactly described as pretty, not that he cares about that.

It’s a reminder, for him, a reminder of his failure, a reminder that, despite everything, he’s still weak, he still doesn’t have enough power.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised by V’s interest, after all he’s fascinated with the occult, with the demon world.

However, there’s something in the way he’s looking at him… There are certainly hints of fascination in it, but also… something else… something that Vergil isn’t sure he wants to deal with.

 

It shakes something inside of him, and it shakes it even more as Vergil gets closer, drawing V in a slow kiss.

He’s not a vain man; the way he looks like now is a reminder of how much he still has to accomplish but, for once, he finds himself not minding it.


End file.
